


bring your friends (it's fun to lose and to pretend)

by justprompts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coincidences, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: If he had had a lesser upbringing, he would have screamed by now. But since his family was an equivalent of a Nazi society in the modern era, he stayed on the ground for a second more - petulantly staring at the coal tar beneath him, and clenching his jaw."You alright?" he heard, a bright voice, as a hand appeared right in front of his face and he jerked upwards in mortification, scrambling to get up.He took the hand offered, leaving it quickly as he stood up, brushing his suit and wondering which extraordinarily kind stranger had actually stopped to help.He looked, and promptly wished he had never left the hand.The man was simply beautiful.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 59





	bring your friends (it's fun to lose and to pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> A wolfstar non magical meet, muggle world AU
> 
> A fun little prompt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sirius Black cursed as his head hit the pavement.

He had known today was going to be a shit day - he had known it when he had wanted to brush in the morning and had realised he was out of toothpaste, he had known it when his flatmate's stupid, fat cat had bumped his shoulder and made him drop his milk, he had definitely known it when he saw the main living room clock had stopped working and he was late for work - and he absolutely, without a doubt, knew it now.

Fate was out for him, today.

He cursed again, picking himself up on his elbows - in what he hoped, was a dignified manner - when he realized his beloved, his extremely important, irreplaceable papers - that he had worked on for more than two months, had fallen into the water puddle at his feet. 

If he had had a lesser upbringing, he would have screamed by now. But since his family was an equivalent of a Nazi society in the modern era, he stayed on the ground for a second more - petulantly staring at the coal tar beneath him, and clenching his jaw.

"You alright?" he heard, a bright voice, as a hand appeared right in front of his face and he jerked upwards in mortification, scrambling to get up. 

He took the hand offered, leaving it quickly as he stood up, brushing his suit and wondering which extraordinarily kind stranger had actually stopped to help.

He looked, and promptly wished he had never left the hand. 

The man was simply beautiful.

He had a remarkably innocent face - something that Sirius had never really thought about anyone before - messy light brown hair that Sirius just immediately wanted to touch and golden amber eyes sparkling with mirth. His eyes widened as he looked at Sirius, though he couldn't really tell why, as he clenched his blue jumper with his fist nervously. Which, unfairly, was adorable too.

"Yeah," Sirius said, finally, as he realised that he had been asked a question. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Anytime," he said, and Sirius almost blanched - he could have sex with that accent alone. What was it? Welsh, maybe.

Could he ask without sounding like an utter creep? Probably not.

"Uh - " he began, not really sure what he was going to say.

"Your papers?" cute-golden-eyed-stranger asked, looking at the ground, and Sirius almost smacked himself. His papers were more important than whatever gay crisis he was having.

Mr-kind-and-charitable helped him, bending down to gather his papers, and put them back in the file. Their hands brushed together once, and scruffy-hot-street-guy jerked back awkwardly.

The silence was uncomfortable as they stood up. "Well, er - thanks again," Sirius said, giving him a wry grin, which the stranger returned - before simply walking past.

Sirius had almost moved too, then realised that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this and the really-shaggable-bloke, so he called to his disappearing back, "Hey, what's your name?"

The stranger turned around immediately, like he had been expecting it, almost - and after a moment's hesitation, said, with a small smile, "Remus! Remus Lupin."

Like the wolf prince. Beautiful, Sirius thought.

__

No way. Not again.

It had taken Sirius a whole morning to get over his exchange with Remus Lupin, a whole day to come clean to Reg and James about it, and a whole month to forget about him.

Almost. 

And now, he was standing here - again, in his soft, probably cuddly jumper and his moon phase tattoos and his stupid, stupid eyes, like he didn't know how much physical pain he was causing Sirius.

Atrocious.

Sirius, James and Lily had come to the park together - after a bite in their favorite cafe nearby - and James and Lily had quickly ditched him, with a 'five minutes, mate,' muttered by James - not that he minded much. He had expected that.

What he had not expected was a huge, black labrador being petted by a really-pretty-boy-who-once-held-his-hand-on-the-street. Who was smiling and laughing as the dog licked him - Sirius had to remind himself to not be jealous of a dog.

Okay. One more chance, then. Man up, Black. Alright. He could do this. Totally. Absolutely. He didn't have anything to lose.

He walks straight up, and is proud of how even and casual his voice sounds as he says, "Fancy seeing you here, Remus."

Remus spins around, eyes widening, before saying, "Oh. Hey, didn't see you there."

He sounds oddly wary, which Sirius, like all lovelorn idiots before him - chooses to ignore and ploughs on. 

"I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black," he says, offering his hand. "Didn't introduce myself earlier."

Remus stands up, slowly, wiping his hands on his worn out jeans, an unreadable expression on his face, as he grips Sirius's hand. 

"I know," he says, after a pause, smiling a little. "You really don't remember me at all, do you?"

Sirius freezes, his barely-casual facade falling immediately, "Should I?" even though, he knows, with absolute certainty that if he ever met this man before, he would remember him.

"Hardly," Remus says, with a small laugh. "I remember you, though. I used to work for your father, for a while, partime."

"Oh," Sirius replies, eyebrows raising, that certainly explained the air of wariness he felt. And general dislike. They could move past it, certainly. "You mean - "

"Orion Black, yes," Remus says, his gaze sweeping him once. "In your - er - manor, in fact. Odd jobs, really. Needed it to pay for tuitions."

"Oh," he repeats, inadequately, because he has completely lost his footing when Remus said his father's name and 'manor'. Did Remus really - oh god. Odd jobs. Sirius himself could have been an asshole to him earlier, and not even realised it - like a fucking rich ponce. "I - er - that's - well. That - "

" - doesn't matter much, anymore," Remus says, mouth twitching with amusement, and the way he says it scares Sirius even more - because at some point, it would have mattered. "So - uh, what're you doing here? Just out for a walk?"

"Something like that," Sirius says, swallowing. "Came with my friends, James and Lily. They're around, somewhere," he adds, vaguely waving his hands, "snogging probably."

Remus laughs, and Sirius feels extremely pleased. The way his face lit up - his eyes practically molten precious metal - Sirius made that happen. 

They chat for a while, about the most inane things - the weather, the dog, who they've named Snuffles by now - make childish comments on passing strangers - and generally, have quite a good time. Sirius almost forgets who he's with, barely an acquaintance yet, and feels like telling Remus all about his life - and what he feels like when he sees Remus.

"Re!" a voice interrupts Sirius's joking monologue on the lady in pink with a cat on leash. "Hey, long time!"

Lily and James have come back, and they're both smiling at them - was he the only one to not know this guy? - as he-who knows-fucking-everyone says, "Lils, Hello! And - uh, James, is it?"

"You know it, Moony," James says, grinning.

Moony?

Since when does Sirius's best mate, Sirius's brother, Sirius's childhood friend, know someone so well, that he has a nickname for him? That too, something as ridiculous as Moony. 

Remus flushes at the name, and hugs Lily with one arm as she kisses his cheek, "How did you two meet, Sirius?"

Sirius sputters, "How did we - what about you - how do you guys know each other?"

"We were in Uni together," Lily says simply. "My friend, Mary and Remus, they dated a while."

And just like that, Sirius's fragile heart breaks. Okay, that might be too dramatic. But he definitely feels a sinking feeling - Remus and Mary. Girl and boy. Only natural, huh. 

Remus nods, looking at James curiously. "You're the window boy, eh? Small world. Really small world."

Sirius feels like he's lost the plot completely, "Window boy?"

James laughs, "Course, mate. He's the one who used to let me in your house all the time. You think I used to get past Walburga Black's guard without inside help?"

Well. Sirius has never considered that. 

So, all the while, apparently, there was a gorgeous boy just sitting somewhere near his room - and let James in through the window - and Prongs never told him?! Sirius feels utterly betrayed and angry with himself, so he glares at James.

"You should really thank me," Remus says, in mock accusation, looking at James. "I lost my job because of you."

Ah, guilt. Heavy, thick layers of choking guilt. If he had just been a little less self centered, and known who his parents hired and what they did - Remus probably wouldn't have lost his job.

"You did gain a nice nickname in the process though, didn't you, Moony?" James says, non apologetically, smirking slyly.

And suddenly, Sirius doesn't want to know how Remus lost his job and silently prays to the powers that be that Remus hadn't mooned his mother. Probably not, because then he would be dead, not fired.

"I'll get a coffee too, won't I?" Remus retorts, smirking back at James, who puts an arm around Remus's shoulder.

"Whatever you need, Moony," he says, pleasantly.

Lily smiles at Sirius, too knowingly - and Sirius doesn't like it one bit.

___


End file.
